Because I Said So
by NamSaysRAWR.xx
Summary: A love story where Allen falls in love with.....you! :D There are like, NONE on Fanfic, so have fun! :D Past, looks etc. inside.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo thaar!

I am gonna make an Allen Walker love story, mostly coz I love Allen, seriously, he just...ARGH! I could just cuddle and hug him for hours on end!  
Who agrees?  
Plus, Im bored, and have had this idea in my head for YONKS now. :)

Okay, on with the profileeee.

**Name: **Liuli. Or Li-chan for short :3 Well, Lavi and Lenalee call you that anyways. AND yes, its Chinese, just coz I think its priteh. Its the Chinese word for 'gypsie'. And your last name is Cross. So, Liuli Cross. :D

**Looks: **You have long black hair that goes down to about your hips and a front fringe, its not compleatly straight, its kinda choppy. And y'know in some animes how the characters hair looks all messy, but in a really pretty elegant way? Yeah, its like THAT.

You have icy peircing blue eyes that in the light, look like their shimmering, like water. Also when your mood is strong enough, it'll change colour. :)  
Your about 5'2 or 3, but your heels make you about an inch taller. And you have an hour-glass figure.

Most dont know it, but next to your right hip-bone, you have a tattoo. It says seven in Roman numerals.

You also have a big arse tattoo on your back, I cant describe it, so look at this link insted :D. .com/Doors_of_Chaos/  
Also, the girl with black hair, Mizeria, your hair is like hers. And the tattoo, its the second picture from the bottom.

Also if you google Doors of Chaos and click on volume one cover, the tattoo on Clarissa's back. :) Better picture.

As for your uniform, You wear a jacket similer to Lenalee's and you have short shorts and black rounded toe high-heeled boots that come up to your knees. The heel is silver, and so is the tip of  
it. Also, the heels kinda bulky, so you can run properly. :)

**Age:** 15, your birthday is in July, the seventh. ;)

**Innocence: **It takes the form of a long, silver and black ribbon thats tied around your upper thigh. When you take it of and activate it, it turns into 2 silver twin pistols. Also if you want to, or need more power, it takes the form of a silver sythe, with two blades and 3 big arse black spikes out the opposite side to the blades.

Also, you can shape shift, people and animals, kinda like Lulu Bell, but not for very long, it takes a lot of your strength. And you usually faint afterwards if for too long. Otherwise you just get dizzy and a bit nauseous.

**Personality: **Your generally quite a nice person and a bit happy-go-lucky, but not as much as Lavi though. You can be very sarcastic and be a bit overly mean without realising it. You have a sharp toungue and very quick witted. You dont know it, but you can be really depressing about your views on the world, amongst other things. You sometims say things that are a bit stupid, in an amusing way, but it leaves people speachless. You are also very intelligent.

**Relashionship with the others: **Allen: Well, durh? This is a love story isnt it? Well for now, you think hes really nice and caring for someone so young. You consider him a good friend. Oh hoho...just wait... :D  
Kanda: You hate him, period. Well actually, you just love to piss him off, its quite funny. Since he does it to you. Hes kinda like a bro to you. In a malaicious, if-you-dont-shut-up-i-will-rip-your-head-off--sparks- kinda way :D  
Lenalee: You friggin love this chick, shes like a sister to you! You knew her when you were little, only for a couple of months. But still :)  
Lavi: You think hes hilarious, pissing off Kanda like that... Hes like your idol when it comes to pissing off Kanda! :D. Hes kinda like a brother to you too, in a perverted when-your-sleeping-i-might-rape-you-iono-it-depends-on-my-mood kinda way. O_e  
Disturbing? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Funny to watch you bash him? Yes. Desire of wanting to kill him? ...Sometimes.:)  
Other people I cbf, it will come in time.

**Backround: **You originally come from Australia (HIGH FIVE REEVER!) But your only half, the other half is Spanish. You can speak English, Japanese and Spanish quite fluently. Since you can speak Japanese, when you get in fight with Kanda, you usually yell at eachother in Jap...^^; or if you dont want him to slice you in half, Spanish, but he finds out your insulting him, seeing you give him the finger..^^;;

Theres also something else..but I am gonna warn you before I tell you, in case you dont like spoilers.

-SPOILER! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! SCROLLSCROLLSCROLL!! OMYSHDFJKLIFG; :)-

Your from this time, and by that, I mean the 21st century. You came across the Innocence a while back in an ally way you decided to take home, you took the innocence home, not knowing what it was, you just thought it was pretty. :3. One night your parents where fighting, big time. You clutched the innocence to your chest, you heard someone coming to you layed down on your back with the inoocence poking into it, then you parents came in, to check on you. They went outside and started fighting again, your started to cry still laying on your back and just wished it all away, suddenly everything was green and then you blacked out. when you woke up, you were in a hospital with a docter taking down your records, you felt a searing pain in your back and sat up, the doctor told you toget back down, but you told him your back hurt. He let you look in the mirror and you saw you had a bad-ass tattoo down your back. To this day you still dont know what it does, and you assume its from the innocence, and althrough it gave you a flesh tattoo, it wasnt inside of you. Eventually you found the BlackOrder and they made it into a weapon for you. Then joined them. Your apart of the Ociena Branch. And eventually you found out you were in 19th century Aus insted of 21st century, quite a shock ne?

-SPOILERS ENDED. :)-

Ohk well, theres my discription. :| Holy crap its long. I'm sorry if you dont like too much detail, but thats just how I roll, ohk?  
I break it down like a fat kid on a seasaw. :D

I had to say that.

Please message me and rate if you want if you want mooar!  
Trust me, fun times to come. :D


	2. Because I said so :Allen love story 2

**Read the memo damn you! :D**

**Chapter 1. **

Allen sighed as he carried a tray of champagne to another group of women.  
"Here you are" he smiled. The girls stared, took their drinks and mumbled 'arigatou'. When he walked away, you could hear the girls squeal "KAWAIII!"  
Allen sighed once more and looked over at Lavi, the redhead seemed to be enjoying himself, what with all the women and all. And Kanda...well, since hes always pissed off, why stop here? :D. Allen walked around some more, put his tray on a table and sat down on a couch. Allen tried to remember why he was dong this, when a particular redhead came bouncing along and took a seat beside him, with Kanda following.  
"Sup Moyashi?" Lavi asked the white haired exorcist.  
"Nothing, and its Allen" Allen replied.  
"Che, why are we even here?" Kanda said sourly.  
"Don't cha remember Yu? We have to infiltrate this place, remember?" Kanda sent him a glare, but Lavi ignored it.  
"I remember what Komui said as if it was yesterday..." Lavi sighed.  
"It happened today..." Allen sweat-dropped

_Flashback!_

_Allen, Lavi and Kanda had all been called into Komui's office for a mission briefing._

_"Why did you call us here?" Lavi asked._  
_"Your going on another mission, its pretty simple, not too much Akuma this time, but still. You have to infiltrate a party that going to happen tonight, its being run by someone who is working with the Millennium Earl, where not sure of his intension's, but apparently he is an Akuma who can take any human from, and hes taken the form of a rich human. He needs to go. You must be quick and it must go unnoticed until you get of there. Also take these, there new from the Chinese Technology department, we thought the golems were too noticeable, so we giving you these instead" Komui held out 3 ear pieces. "It will just be you 4," Komui explained  
"What? 4? But theres only 3 of us." Allen said.  
"Yes well, your meeting another exorcist there, shes from the Ociena Branch. You will know her when you see her. She always know how to make an entrance..." Komui said.  
The 3 exorcists nodded and stood up._  
_"Wait," Lavi said suddenly, "Whats her name?"  
Komui smiled "Liuli"_

_Flashback is overrr_

'Ah, so thats why...' Allen thought. 'I wonder what Liuli's like..Komui said she knows how to make an entrance....I wonder-' but Allen was cut off by a buzzing noise in his ear, he realized it was the ear piece.  
"Hello?" a feminine voice said, "Komui?"  
"Yes I'm here" Komui answered.

_(Just to let you know, I think you should listen to Break The Ice, by Brit Spears, I just think it sets the mood, if you've seen the video clip ;) )  
_  
"Hey! Its been a while, I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting, but I'm here now."  
You could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Ahem..." Lavi fake coughed.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Liuli,I'm the new exorcist! :D" she said.  
"Hello, My names Lavi"  
"I'm Allen"  
"Kanda"  
Liuli giggled. "I can see you all, look up." All the exorcist looked up, there was a big round skylight made of glass. You couldn't see very well because of the darkness, but they all could make a vague figure out, she was wearing a black dress.  
'Well at least shes dressed for the occasion..' Allen thought.  
Right under the skylight was a big water fountain, and even for the water fountain, it looked pretty deep.  
"Oh god, your not thinking of-!" Lavi said.  
You could hear her snicker, "Thats exactly of what I'm thinking of.."  
Then, _CRASH, _you could see glass raining everywhere, small shards, the glass was pretty brittle. Then after the glass you could see a black clad figure falling through the hold upside down, she seems to have long black hair as well. Then _SPLASH! _she was under the water, lots of people gathered around, including Allen, Kanda and Lavi, when she suddenly emerged her hair clung to her body as did her dress, her hair was all over her face, making it hard to see.  
In one movement, she flicked her head back and water flew everywhere raining down slowly like small crystals. She turned to face everyone and started to wring out her dress as well as her hair. Now Allen could get a good look at her, her skin was an olive color, but not too dark. she had long dark messy hair, and the iciest blue eyes you had ever seen, but they held amusement in them.

"Hello everyone, Sorry to crash ya party, but I've got something I need to take care off." She smiled. "Well c'mon, my exorcist team, dont just stand there!" She started to walk away. Suddenly a huge guy wearing a tux came out of no where.  
"Your not going anyhwere missy" the guy said. Liuli raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? Is that so...well I'm sorry but I must disagree with you..."  
Then before anyone could register, she was behind the tux-guy. She gave him a steady kick in the back that flew him towards and into the fountain. Liuli smiled.  
"Come on..." she coaxed the stunned exorcists. She began running to the stairs. "We dont have all night y'know!"

*Allens P.O.V*  
'I cant believe this girl! She comes out of nowhere, crashing through a skylight, then makes us run up flights of stairs to god knows where!' Allen thought. Then they came to a door. Liuli rattled the handle. "Hmm, locked..." she muttered. "Oh well, no biggie." She kicked the door down. "Lets go" she said, they all walked into the room where they could see a man surrounded by guards. She wispered to everyone, "Hey, does everyone know how to get to the ground from here?" Everyone nodded. She smirked, "Good, cause when I say so, everyone bail out the window, even if you have to break it." she said. There was a big office view window behind the man, but how they would get there, was a mystery for Allen.  
"Stand back." she said to everyone. She walked up to the man, but his guards blocked him. "Stand down" he boomed. The guards shuffled away. Liuli stolled through towards the man. She smiled sweetly and sat down next the man.  
"Hello Akuma-kun." She chirped. The mans eyes widened, then he grinned, he had sharp, shark like teeth.  
"so you know...well now that you do, I cant let you go, you'll just have to die here-" _Click".  
_"I dont think so..." she wispered. She had a gun pointed at his stomach and one pointed at his temple. He grinned, his eyes turned red and his teeth became more vicious. He started to transform back to his Akuma state.  
"Attack!" he yelled.  
"I dont think so." _BANG. _"Well that wasnt so hard." she said bluntly.  
"Uuh...Liuli-san..." Lavi said.  
"Huh?...Ah crap." They were surrounded by dozens of Akuma and against the window. Allen activated his claw like arm, Kanda pulled out his sword and Lavi grabbed his hammer.  
"Dont" she said. She pulled out some sort of device, she pressed a button and it started to beep and flash red. She threw it at the crowd of Akuma.  
"Ok now! Jump!" she shouted. Lavi and Kanda broke through the window, Allen just stod there, it was like he couldn't move.  
"C'mon!" she shouted.  
"But I cant get to the ground safely!"  
"Dont worry you'll be fine!" she yelled. She grabbed Allen by the waist and put his arm around her shoulders. She broke through another window.

All Allen could remember was falling, an explosion, and eveything going black.


End file.
